Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas insulated switchgear, and more particularly, to a bus bar connecting arrangement for a gas insulated switchgear adapted for use with a power station. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a convential bus bar connecting arrangement for a gas insulated switchgear is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. In these FIGS., the bus bar connecting arrangement includes a circuit interrupter 1, a first and a second current transformer 2a and 2b, a first and a second disconnecting switch 3a and 3b, a first and a second bus bar 4a and 4b, and a first and a second connecting bus bar 5 and 6. The first and second bus bars 5 and 6 each have a part thereof integrally formed with the first and second disconnecting switches 3a and 3b, respectively.
In the conventional bus bar connecting arangement described above, the first and second current transformers 2a and 2b are disposed on the opposite sides of the circuit interrupter 1 in an aligned relation with each other, and the second bus bar 4b is disposed vertically apart from the first bus bar 4a and in a parallel relation therewith. As a result, a curent path extending from the first bus bar 4a in a horizontal direction passes through the first disconnecting switch 3a, the first current transformer 2a, the circuit interrupter 1 and the second current transformer 2b, and is connected with the second bus bar 4b through the first connecting bus bar 5 in the form of an inverted L-shaped cylinder and the horizontally disposed second connecting bus bar 6. The first connecting bus bar 5 is connected at its upper end with the second current transformer 2b and at its lower end with the second connecting bus bar 6 which is disposed in parallel relation with the circuit interrupter 1 and the first and second current transformers 2a and 2b.
Thus, as clearly shown in FIG. 4, the entire bus bar connecting arrangement is of a so-called turned-back construction which requires the two connecting bus bars. Accordingly, the overall width or lateral dimension D2 of the bus bar connecting arrangement (the width of the circuit interrupter 1 plus the width of the first connecting bus bar 5) is relatively large as compared with the width of the circuit interrupter 1 alone, so that a relatively wide space is required for installation of the circuit interrupter 1 and the connecting bus bar 5.
With the conventional bus bar connecting arrangement for a gas insulated switchgear, however, provision of the two connecting bus bars 5 and 6 increases the number of component parts as required and hence the cost of production. Moreover, the turned-back construction necessarily increases the width or lateral D2 dimension of the bus bar connecting arrangement, thus posing various problems from the economical and dimensional points of view.
Although in FIGS. 4 and 5, there is shown an example of a conventional bus bar connecting arrangement of the type in which the two bus bars 4a and 4b are vertically disposed one over the other, the above-mentioned problems are also involved in a case where the two bus bars 4a and 4b are horizontally disposed side by side.